Battling the KSI Robots and Bradey's Army/Dinobots unleashed!
Here's how battling the KSI robots and Bradey's droids goes in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. see Shane running Joshua: Darcy! Darcy: Joshua! Shane: We got three more coming in from that way! Cade: Bee, where's Tessa?! Bumblebee: to her Tessa: Dad! 2 embrace Joshua: We got a real dilemma here. Okay? I created incredible robots. It's all designed to kick that fat Transformers' butt So, really, this is a no-win situation. It's over. Hound: his cigar at the back of Joshua's head That was mean. Joshua: Hey! I'm sorry if you can't handle the cold-heated truth! Optimus, Drift and Cross-Hairs Hound: radio Optimus, what are my orders with these humans? Can I squish the bald guy? Optimus: They're in trouble. Cross-Hairs: Nah, this isn't our fight! I'm done being an underdog. Underdogs suck! I say they get what they deserve. What's the play, Prime? Optimus: It's time for reinforcements. Recognize one of your knights. arms transform to super mode. And picks it up the sword of justice and frees Grimlock Grimlock: ROAR!!! Optimus: alien "The legend exists". with the others are running Cade: Come on. and Bumblebee drive Cade: Alright, come on! Come on, let's go! Bee, go! fire Cade: Come on, we got to move! Lets go, move! Where's Tessa? Tessa, get over here! Come on! Get over here! Hound: Stay behind me! I'm covering you! If I stop covering you, it means I'm dead. But that ain't gonna happen. fire Hound: triple Gatling gun Take that! I'm a wicked warrior robot! rockets Damn! Cade: Come on! We gotta move now! Go, go! are running and screaming robots are attacking Hound: We got hostiles coming down the street! Go! a shotgun robots fire their cannons Hound: Bee, twelve o'clock! Cove fire! Bumblebee: his plasma cannon rockets Joshua: We're surrounded! Hustle, hustle, hustle! Rocket! Go, go, go! all hide inside a small restaurant Joshua: Oh, this is the perfect place to hide. A big glass box! Nobody will ever find us here! That's... frustrated Cross-Hairs: You've got to be kidding me. and the Dinobots walk up Optimus: Legendary warriors. The powers that created us. Now want us all extinguish. We must join forces, Or else forever be there slaves. So today, you sand with us. Or, you stand against me. Grimlock: ROAR! battles Optimus Cross-Hairs: Nah, will let Prime figure this out. Drift: Very wise. Cross-Hairs: There's no friggin' way I'm staying down here with them. No way, no way. and Grimlock continue fighting Optimus: Only together can we survive! Grimlock Let me lead you! Grimlock: into his T-Rex mode ROAR!!! breaths fire as he roars Cross-Hairs: Oh, no. Drift: I was expecting a giant car. Optimus: Come here! Grimlock: at Optimus Optimus: We're giving you freedom. Grimlock with his shield Grimlock: up Optimus: You defend my family. on Grimlock or die. Autobots, we're going to prove who we are, and why we're here! Cross-Hairs: Ugh, you just want to die for the guy. That's leadership, or brainwashing, or something. Drift: No. That's Optimus Prime. other Dinobots transform into their Dinosaur forms Optimus: Autobots, we charge together! Now, roll out! battle continues Hound: We're getting boxed in! We're getting flanked everywhere! Help me out here! Kill anything that moves! Come on, Cade, shoot! Hound: Come and get some, you little sucker! Incoming! Joyce: growls I can't believe I'm putting my life in your hands. Cade: Here. Be my guest. Take the gun. Go ahead, take it. Come on, you can lead. Joyce: No, I don't wanna take the gun! Cade: Then stay under there and shut up! Joyce: All right. Your good with the gun. You keep it. Cade: shoots Hound: Running out of guns and ammo. Ow! a truck Come and get some! fires You're all gonna die! Dinobots make there way to the city with the others Cade: a KSI robot Hound: Way a go, baby! Cade: the KSI robot's head Hound: Good shooting Cade! I'm like a fat ballerina who takes scalps and slits throats! out a dagger Got your fortune cookie! a KSI robot mouth Come here, little punk. grenade throws in Pull the pin! I'm dying out here! Joyce: Here! Take it, take it! Hound: Little help, little help! Cade: the pin Joyce: It's live, it's live! Take it! Cade: What do you want me to do with it?! Joyce: Just throw it! Hound: Give, give, give! 2 out them Got some bad news, guys. I'm out of ammo and out of ideas. Dinobots make their way in Optimus: Faster, go! and Grimlock start killing KSI robots I'll kill you! back on Grimlock our heroes, and Cade continue fighting with the Dinobots Dinobots continue killing KSI robots Optimus: CHARGE! Dinobots keep going Galvatron: No, impossible! They're ruining everything! Hound: Take that! his cigar and shoots a KSI robot head Get off me! Cade: Get up, Hound! Hound: I can't go on. Cade: But you gotta keep fighting! Hound: Tank's empty bro. Cade: There's more of them coming, if you don't get up we're gonna die, lets go! Dinobots arrive Optimus: Attack! Hound: Optimus is here! kills KSI robots Optimus: Bee, jump! Bumblebee: so Starfe: him Drift: KSI robots and KSI robot fight on Starfe Bumblebee: Uh-oh! falls and KSI robot continue there fight, then stabs his plasma cannon in his head. Then shoots him into a Victoria's Secret bus Bumblebee: I hate cheap knockoffs. Starfe: the KSI robot's head and eats it Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series Category:Battle scenes